


Fantasy

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared comes home from a long day and ends up with the surprise of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Jared Padalecki had no idea this could ever happen to a man as big as him, especially in his own home. It really was happening, though, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He had come in exhausted from a long day of physically demanding scenes made worse by his best friend and costar having the day off with plans to leave early for Austin to see his daughter. Jared stretched out on the couch intending to rest for a second and then grab a bottle of water and go to bed. The next thing he knew he was in bed, but he was tied with his hands behind his back, gagged, blindfolded, naked, and at the mercy of strong, masculine hands that were running over his entire body.

The hands went to his bare ass. He tried to struggle, to move away, but the way he was restrained prevented it. The hands kept rubbing as though nothing would stop them. Nothing did. One worked its way between his ass cheeks and began rubbing over his hole while the other began stroking his flaccid cock. His mind still hadn't decided how to process this situation, but his body couldn't deny the enjoyment it felt as his cock began to harden almost immediately in the hand of the unknown person.

Jared kept trying to struggle, not just against his captor's, _his captor's_ , hands but against his own body's response. This was not a situation he should be enjoying. His body seemed to either disagree or just not care; his cock was quickly hard and dripping.

He tried to object around the gag in his mouth as the hand left his ass and placed a cock ring on his dick. His captor, _oh shit_ , began licking his cock from base to tip like an ice cream. Jared fought to stay still and not arch into the mouth on him. He hadn't noticed that the hands had moved, but now, as that talented tongue continued licking, one hand began massaging his balls while the now-lubed fingers of the other hand began sliding into his ass one at a time.

No matter how hard he tried, Jared found himself unable to stop pushing back on the three fingers stretching him open easily and thrusting up into the mouth giving him the best blow job he'd ever had.

Once his captor's intentions were clear, Jared had expected him to fuck him quickly and be gone. Seemed this man had other plans because he was taking his time and ensuring that Jared was feeling everything. The mouth left his cock and began licking and sucking his left nipple, then his right nipple. Jared felt the mouth grin as he involuntarily arched his chest into the sensations.

The mouth slowly worked up his neck and began sucking lightly in places that drove Jared nearly wild, places only one person knew about. A switch flipped in his brain. He stopped fighting and went with his body's decision to enjoy what was happening to him. He thrust down on the fingers still fucking him and up against the hard body lying on top of him.

He moaned as he felt the huge, hard cock push slowly into him. It surprised him that the man waited until Jared was visibly relaxing before beginning to thrust into him slowly and steadily. Both hands roamed his body now as the mouth continued to explore his neck and throat. Jared threw his head back and met each thrust. It felt so damned good.

When the gag was replaced by the mouth, Jared eagerly returned the kiss, allowing the man's tongue complete access to explore and plunder. The kiss remained passionate and deep, yet gentle until the man came inside Jared. Then the kiss was hard and demanding.

Jared expected the man to leave then, but the man pulled out of him gently and went straight back to sucking Jared's cock and playing with his ass. Jared couldn't stand it any longer and quietly said, “Please. Please, I need to come. Please.”

The man moved to straddle Jared's chest and leaned down close to his ear. He whispered, “No.” He then pushed his limp cock into Jared's mouth. Jared sucked it, teasing and licking and deep throating until the man was rock hard again.

He turned Jared over on his stomach and raised his hips until Jared was on his knees. The man slid his cock back inside Jared. This time, he fucked Jared long and hard. Jared begged, “Please. Damn it, please. I can't take any more. I need to come, please. Oh, God, please!”

The man shoved hard and deep into Jared once, twice, three more times and came in his ass again. He pulled out and ran his fingers through his come leaking from Jared's ass. He stuck his fingers to Jared's mouth and Jared sucked them clean.

The man reached around Jared and stroked the bound man's cock with one hand while removing the cock ring with the other. “Come,” he whispered. Jared came so hard he passed out.

Jared woke up to being held close by the man. He was untied and the blindfold was gone, but he still kept is eyes closed. “You okay, babe?” the man asked as he wiped Jared down with a damp washcloth.

“Never felt better in my life. Thank you for fulfilling my fantasy, babe. That surprise was just what I needed.” Jared said as he snuggled into the man's strong arms. “You're amazing, Jensen Ackles.”


End file.
